


By Any Means

by Agido6



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Last of Us (Video Games) Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agido6/pseuds/Agido6
Summary: A small snapshot of what it might be like for Twice in The Last of Us universe. Sana's still irrevocably in love with Dahyun, Nayeon and Jeongyeon still act like an old married couple, and Jihyo is still the best leader out there. But, you know, with guns and infected and all that.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 66
Kudos: 106





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an experiment for me to try writing outside of song-inspired oneshots. I fell in love with both Twice and The Last of Us over the summer (The Path (A New Beginning) makes me super emotional) and I wrote this like a month or so ago. It'll be broken up into chapters, but it isn't that long, so we'll see how it goes. This first part is just an introduction to their dynamic and how they all came together.

_Drip, drip, drip._

The soft plinking of water droplets on the windows were the only sound Sana had heard in ages. She stifled a yawn as she paced the room again, the bottom of her boots scraping up dust on the stone. It was always relatively quiet in this area, but Dahyun had wanted to go out patrolling, eager to test one of Chaeyoung's new toys. Sana couldn't deny her anything, and she liked seeing Chaeyoung's creations put to use. Unfortunately, Dahyun had snuck off somewhere with the excuse of hearing a strange noise, and now here Sana was, waiting on the abandoned first floor of this derelict newspaper office... 

BANG. The explosion made Sana jump, and she reached automatically for her revolver, unsure of where the infected might come from. Any sound that loud would attract them instantly-

A flash of black and white appeared at the edge of Sana's vision, and she aimed the gun at once without registering what was there.

"Whoa! Hey, don't kill me now! I'm clean."

Sana rolled her eyes and slipped the revolver back in its holster, crossing her arms over her chest. Dahyun bounded over to her, grinning and holding what looked like the scrappy remains of the nail bomb Chaeyoung gave her before they left. 

"So these work insanely well. There were a few runners and a clicker on the floor upstairs, and I planted one right at the entrance. Chaeyoung warned me to get some distance because of the noise, but man, it's so _loud._ But it blew them apart on impact. Nothing left to finish off." Dahyun beamed and wiggled her eyebrows, and despite her initial annoyance, Sana couldn't help smiling. 

"I assume you took the time to make sure everywhere else is clear?" Sana inquired. Dahyun nodded, tossing the remains of the bomb to the ground.

"But it's odd...there's a ton of stalker activity in this area. I killed about four or five before even going through the entire floor. And they're deadly quiet...I don't like it."

Sana looked up at the ceiling, frowning thoughtfully. "Where are they all coming from? I agree, that's cause for suspicion. I don't feel comfortable dealing with them on our own, it'd be better with more of us."

"Yeah, and we definitely need Mina on that patrol." 

Sana sighed and weaved her fingers through Dahyun's, heart picking up a little (as always) when Dahyun leaned against her. "We better get back to base and tell Jihyo about this. It's not a problem now, but it'll become one if we leave it." said Sana decidedly.

"Agreed. And if we make it back in enough time, everyone will be home and I can tell them how well the bomb worked." said Dahyun eagerly. Sana shook her head, smiling and tugging Dahyun along.

"Come on, let's leave before Chaeyoung turns you into an explosives enthusiast." 

....

"Where's Chaeyoung?" Dahyun burst through the front door of their base, not even slowing down to take off her boots despite all the grime and shit she was tracking in. Sana walked in more slowly, bending down to unlace her own boots and anticipating a reaction in 3....2...1....

"Take off your fucking shoes, I just cleaned in here!" Jeongyeon yelled from the corner. She was playing cards with Nayeon and Momo, guns still in their holsters. Either they'd just gotten back from patrol or were just assigned to one. And it _did_ look nice in here, Sana thought approvingly as she looked around the cozy little room. The walls were lined with bookshelves- that housed mostly extra ammo, although Jihyo liked to put any books she found out on patrol there as an attempt at normalcy- and drawings that Chaeyoung had made to make it a little more cheery. The furniture was comfortable enough, with Jeongyeon even having a favorite squishy armchair, and having a hook for their jackets by the door was just the kind of mundane thing Sana appreciated as an attempt to distract them from the shithole world they lived in. 

"Okay, okay." Dahyun mumbled, slipping off her boots and tossing them in the corner. "Where's Chaeyoung?"

"Downstairs at the worktable. Just like always." Momo answered.

"Her new bomb works magic, y'all, I have to tell her about it."

Jeongyeon looked up at that, a newfound keenness in her eyes. "Really? I've been dying to test that shit out. What happened?"

"Come with me to find Chaeyoung and I'll explain. Sana, can you fill out the log?" Dahyun asked, hanging up her backpack on the hook.

"Yeah, no problem, babe."

Jeongyeon leapt up avidly, cards forgotten, and glanced back at Nayeon when the older girl huffed and threw her hand down. "I'll be back, don't worry. I _really_ want to hear about this, though."

Nayeon sighed, rolling her eyes, but beamed from ear-to-ear when Jeongyeon leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, before dashing after Dahyun. Sana could hear them discussing the bomb and its effects in the same tone Tzuyu used to describe animals. Their fascination was a mystery to her, but whatever made Dahyun happy. 

She crossed over to the coffee table where Jihyo kept the patrol log and dropped down on the couch to fill it out. "Where's everyone else?"

"Jihyo's out practicing with Tzuyu. Mina's in her room, and Chaeyoung is, you know, downstairs." Nayeon replied, leaning over the armrest of her chair and flipping through the cards. Momo had lost interest and was doodling in a sketchbook Chaeyoung had given her. 

Jeongyeon, Nayeon, and Jihyo were the core that formed their team. They'd been traveling together for years before rescuing Momo from an aggressive horde of infected, and setting up camp at this base. It hadn't been much when they first arrived, as Nayeon often mentioned, but due to lots of looting and persistence, it was now both a homely settlement and a fully equipped arsenal. 

Jeongyeon and Nayeon were a couple, but didn't seem like one to a casual observer. They were constantly arguing over things like which weapons were most suited for dealing with clickers and runners at the same time, or what supplies were the best to loot, or even shower times. Gradually, Sana had picked up on their affection and how they demonstrated their love. It was in the way Jeongyeon always cleaned Nayeon's weapons for her after she came home, battered and exhausted, from a patrol. It was in the way Nayeon knew instantly when Jeongyeon was getting too absorbed in strategizing and planning, and would gently nudge her up and out of her chair, leading her over to the sofa to lay together and watch DVDs. It was in the way that Jeongyeon always went ahead of Nayeon on patrols, making sure she was armed to the teeth and scouting everywhere she could reach. It didn't need to be said that they would die for each other- it just was. 

Jihyo always helped anyone in need, and Momo had needed a community to rely on when they found her. It worked out well in both's favors- Jihyo had taught Momo how to shoot all types of weapons and what the best items to loot were, and Momo had a unique way of looking and thinking about things that benefited them greatly. Where the rest of them saw just a pair of trees, Momo saw an excellent spot to lie down and snipe infected. She had become invaluable as anyone else, and her optimism was often the stress reliever they needed. 

Sana looked up from flipping through the log as footsteps thundered up the stairs. Dahyun and Jeongyeon were rambling together at top speed, and Chaeyoung was right behind them, a satisfied smile playing across her face.

"Hey, Sana. From what Dahyun told me, I take it your patrol went smoothly?" Chaeyoung greeted, sliding onto a stool at the kitchen bar.

"According to this one, your bomb works magic." Sana replied as Dahyun plopped down beside her, her own deck of cards in hand.

"It does! Just because you didn't see it-" Dahyun began hotly, but Sana just leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Next time on patrol, for sure." Pleased with this response, Dahyun curled up against Sana's side, dealing out a hand for Chaeyoung. 

She and Dahyun had found the base about six months after Momo. Neither of them were very skilled, and Sana had to admit that most of their encounters were based on luck, stupidity of infected, and Dahyun's stealth. In a particularly nasty hotel infested with clickers, they had stumbled across Jihyo, who put a finger over her lips, pointed to the exit below them, and led them to safety in a matter of minutes. 

When Jihyo offered them a place in the base, Dahyun said yes right away. Sana had been more hesitant. It had been only her and Dahyun for a while- Sana's first priority would always be Dahyun, because her love for the other girl was sometimes the only thing that kept her from giving up on life entirely. She wasn't sure if she could trust anybody else, and went into near panic attacks constantly at the thought of something happening to Dahyun if she wasn't around.

She had ended up walking in on Jeongyeon and Nayeon giving Dahyun lessons on how to deal with being swarmed, their patience endless as Dahyun practiced over and over and over. Once she had seen the glow in Dahyun's eyes, the pure hope and thrill there, she knew this was the right place for them. Sana and Momo had become particularly close, understanding each other in ways nobody else got, and Dahyun and Chaeyoung were inseparable. The two of them would go off onto tangents for hours about absolutely nothing, and it made no sense to anyone else, but Sana was quietly relieved that Dahyun was so happy. 

A soft yawn and nearly inaudible footsteps announced Mina's entrance in the room, who ambled up behind Chaeyoung and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, peering down at Chaeyoung. "What are you playing?" she asked softly, pressing her cheek against Chaeyoung's hair.

"War against Dahyun." Chaeyoung responded, reaching up with one hand to rub Mina's forearm. 

"And she's _losing!_ " Dahyun yelled.

"Don't be a sore winner, babe." said Sana, poking her side.

"Ow!...fine." Dahyun muttered, snuggling up closer to Sana and resting her head against Sana's arm. 

Mina and Chaeyoung were sweet, thought Sana as she traced patterns over Dahyun's arm. They, along with Tzuyu, had been the last to find the group. Sana and Nayeon had been patrolling farther out than usual, and heard noises a little too sharp and careful for regular infected. Looking at each other and nodding, they had drawn guns and were creeping towards the woods when a brick flew out of the trees and nearly clocked Sana in the head. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who the hell is out there?" Nayeon shouted, raising her rifle up. A brief rustle, and then, "Don't shoot! We don't mean any harm!" 

Chaeyoung had slid out of the trees, a terrified and wounded Mina behind her, and Tzuyu bringing up the rear, murder in her gaze and gripping a broken bottle. Sana and Nayeon exchanged a startled look.

"Tzuyu didn't know if you were infected or not...we need some medical assistance for my girlfriend. Do you have anything? I'm sure we could offer something to trade, but please...she needs help." Chaeyoung begged, holding up Mina, who was barely coherent from the blood she was losing from a leg wound. 

After Chaeyoung convinced Tzuyu to stand down, Sana and Nayeon had taken them back to base. Jihyo, surprised but not unwelcoming, had patched Mina up and offered them all rooms. It turned out Chaeyoung was a master of inventions and crafting, utilizing the workbench only Jihyo ever really touched, and the scopes she'd put together for all their guns were indispensable. Chaeyoung and Dahyun clicked instantly, and Sana had never seen Dahyun as energetic and excited as she was when she was chattering away at Chaeyoung in the workspace. Sana liked to spend time down there as well, watching Chaeyoung's process carefully and being in awe of the younger girl. 

It was clear that Mina was Chaeyoung's priority, just as Dahyun was Sana's and Nayeon was Jeongyeon's, but a little too reserved to roll with Dahyun and Chaeyoung's hangouts. She became as crucial as any other member, with her stealth skills being second to none, even above Jihyo. Her ability to sneak up on stalkers- the most tricky infected to deal with- was a skill that they all admired. Most of the time if she wasn't patrolling, Mina was here, either with Chaeyoung or in her room, watching DVDs. 

Momo was good at coaxing her out to sit with them, playing games or just discussing random things while eating snacks. They'd all grown to love her- Jihyo was especially protective of her- but Sana understood that Mina needed time to recharge at night alone, and since that wasn't always possible, this lifestyle was harder for her than the others. 

Tzuyu was almost as quiet as Mina at first, sticking with Chaeyoung and only venturing out for food. But Chaeyoung had invited her to sit in on some work sessions with Dahyun a few times, and once Jihyo assigned her and Momo together for patrolling, it was an instant connection. Tzuyu's accuracy and perception were insanely high, and soon enough she was coming back from patrols, covered in blood and filth, but utterly triumphant. Once Chaeyoung had given her a rangefinder for her bow, Tzuyu was more outgoing, speaking up at meetings, volunteering for patrols, and displaying a dry wit that they all, especially Nayeon, appreciated. Jihyo was as fond of her as she was of Mina, and it just seemed natural to want to protect Tzuyu, as capable as she was of handling herself. 

Speak of the devil- the front door swung open, announcing Jihyo and Tzuyu's arrival, their faces shining with sweat but looking pleased. "How did it go?" asked Sana as they dropped their backpacks by the door.

"Great. We practiced with the hunting rifle- with and without scope- and Tzuyu is really getting it down." said Jihyo, looking warmly at Tzuyu as she slid onto a stool next to Chaeyoung and reached for a pack of crackers.

"We should go sniping on our next patrol. I haven't gotten to blast away some infected in a while." Momo chimed in. Tzuyu nodded before stuffing a cracker in her mouth. 

"Speaking of patrols," said Jihyo, leaning against the wall, "how was tonight for y'all? Any issues?"

"All clear for us." Jeongyeon replied. She was sitting on the floor at Nayeon's feet, attempting to build a house of cards. Sana glanced at Dahyun, who cleared her throat before flipping over her cards and setting them on the table.

"The building in sector two wasn't overrun, but there was a _ton_ of stalker activity. More than should be there. Something didn't feel right." Dahyun admitted, twisting her fingers together. 

Jihyo frowned. "Stalker activity? That means they've been there a little while...where are they coming from?" she wondered. "Regardless. We need to clear it out, and we need to be careful about how we do it, especially if there's a group. Mina, are you up to an assignment in the morning?"

Mina nodded without speaking, shifting slightly. Chaeyoung, sensing her tension, pulled Mina's hand up to press a light kiss on it, and rubbed her thumb soothingly across the skin. Mina was the best at dealing with stalkers, but she wasn't always in the mindset to go patrolling. It took her time to build up energy, so Jihyo tried to give her advance notice. 

"Good. Momo, Sana, you two go with her. See if you can pick up some experience and look for the origin of this activity." Jihyo ordered. Momo stood up with a yawn, stretching.

"If we're heading out early, I'm turning in early. Night, y'all." There was a chorus of "good night", followed by a definite _click_ as Momo shut the door to the room she and Jihyo shared. Sana knew she should probably do the same, but it was so peaceful and warm here.

Dahyun had become absorbed in War again, her attention hyper focused. Jeongyeon was still working on her house of cards, even as it kept collapsing every ten minutes. Jihyo and Nayeon were discussing something random as usual, Nayeon's extra loud laugh echoing off the walls. Mina was still perched over Chaeyoung, chin resting on her head as Chaeyoung muttered and cursed at the game. Tzuyu was searching for more snacks, having finished off the entire pack of crackers. 

In moments like these, it was easy to forget what type of world they lived in, what lay waiting for them beyond these walls, what life was like on a daily basis-

"Babe." Dahyun's voice broke into Sana's thoughts, and she lifted her head, blinking.

"What?"

"You need your rest just as much as Momo. Go to bed early." Sana grumbled and hid her face in Dahyun's shoulder.

"But I wanted to spend time with you." she complained. Dahyun set down her cards again, looking up at her in exasperation. It was too cute. Sana smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. Once, twice- 

"GAY!"

"Oh shut it, Jeong." Dahyun stuck her tongue out at Jeongyeon, who merely shrugged and returned to her card castle. Dahyun looked back at Sana, running her hand along the older girl's arm. "You can tell me all about it when you get back tomorrow. We can watch a DVD, have some food, just you and me time." said Dahyun softly.

"But I have to sleep early, is what you're saying." Sana mused, huffing out a sigh even though Dahyun's description sounded like heaven. Dahyun bopped her on the nose and picked her hand back up. "Can't have you going out tired." 

"Fine, fine...are you staying up for a while?" Sana asked, untangling herself from Dahyun and standing up to stretch.

"Probably, but not much longer. I'd like a little cuddle time tonight, if you aren't asleep by then." Dahyun replied, glancing up at her with a smile that made every part of Sana's body glow.

"I'll see what I can do." Sana kissed the top of Dahyun's head and waved at everyone else. "Good night, everybody. Mina, do you want me to wake you up in the morning?" 

"I think I'll be okay. Good night, Sana." Mina answered, giving her a small, sweet smile. Sana's heart belonged to Dahyun, but when Mina was relaxed like this, beauty and elegance just shone out of her. She could see why Chaeyoung had fallen for her. And she made an _excellent_ patrol partner. 

Despite her complaints earlier, Sana had a genuinely confident feeling about this one. 


	2. It Can't Last

"Smoke bombs over trip mines all _day,_ you uncultured swine!" 

"Are you kidding? Smoke bombs are nothing but a 45 second distraction. Trip mines take care of the problem as soon as they make contact." 

"It's not my fault you don't know how to utilize your surroundings, Sana."

"I do too!" 

Sana and Momo had been bickering like this all the way to the building. Nayeon had given them a practice session with trip mines that morning, and the new weapon had sparked one of their many petty arguments. Mina was walking behind them, tuned out and indulging in the fresh air, the quiet and stillness of the early morning, the serenity of it all. "Is this the place?" she interrupted. Sana glanced up to see the worn grey stone and overgrown weeds surrounding the office.

"This is it!" The trio made their way to the front door, pulling on gas masks and adjusting flashlights. 

"I'll take lead." Mina whispered. Sana and Momo nodded, stepping back to allow the younger girl ahead of them. Most of the time, Mina was unassuming, soft-spoken, and reserved, but when in patrol mode, her gentle demeanor shifted into something much more assertive, calculated, and focused. Sana admired her. 

They crept into the lobby, taking in the rusted furniture, stained walls, and dust clouds choking the air with every step.

"Most of the activity was upstairs, there were only a couple down here I killed." said Sana quietly.

Mina was looking around, taking in their surroundings in that analytical way of hers. Momo had begun roaming up and down the area, pistol in hand.

"There's almost no spores down here, so I think you're right, any left will be upstairs." Mina murmured, crooking two fingers at Momo in a 'come-here' gesture. As they made their way carefully up the stairs, Sana felt a sense of pressure settle on her chest, a thick feeling of something being off, not right. But they'd dealt with the problem yesterday, this shouldn't be too hard to take care of. 

The second floor was full of cubicles, and a large meeting room to the left side. Sana could see another meeting room across from them, but the spores up here weren't too thick either. "How do you wanna go about this?" she asked Mina in a hushed tone.

Mina didn't answer, walking slowly and meticulously around the cubicles, taking in every bit of the environment. Sana sighed and looked at Momo, who was peering at the spores caking the outside of the meeting room with a revolted expression.

"It doesn't...seem that bad yet." said Momo, pulling on her backpack straps absently.

Sana shrugged, inclined to agree. "I'm not sure where they all went, it was a lot worse yesterday. Maybe that was all there was?" 

"They're holing up elsewhere." Mina's voice was clear and fervent from across the room, even with its gentler cadences.

"How can you tell?" Momo asked, frowning as she and Sana joined Mina, who was observing a wall.

"Look." Mina pointed, and Sana spotted bloody footprints painted up the side of an overturned shelf, with bloody streaks where fingers might've been. 

Momo and Sana looked at each other. 

"They're waiting for us to go in, so they don't have the trouble of stalking us out here. It might be a pack, it might not. The worst thing we could do is provoke them all and trigger a full scale attack. Quiet is key here. Silencers on." Mina declared, slipping one over her handgun. Momo and Sana followed suit.

"Still wanna go first?" Sana asked. Mina nodded, slipping over the shelf and gesturing for them to follow. The group landed on their feet lightly on the other side, taking in their surroundings uneasily. It was disorderly- much more so- than the first floor, with noticeable cracks in the walls, spores smothering the corners and submerged over surfaces, and broken office equipment everywhere, with a sinister feeling Sana didn't like. 

She was about to speak up when muted, guttural, strangled noises carried through the air. There was a scuttling, and Sana made out the forms of at least three stalkers scurrying in different directions.

"Shit." whispered Momo, clutching her pistol tightly. "What's your call, Mina?"

Sana could hardly hear Mina's breathing, and she could tell the other girl was in full patrol mode now.

"The quicker we can do this, the easier it will be. Then we'll investigate." Mina decided under her breath. She looked over at Sana. "Did Chaeyoung give you any trip mine supplies?" 

Sana nodded and pulled the materials from her backpack. "Enough for each of us." she whispered. Mina nodded and began to assemble one.

"We need to plant them at the entrances in case they decide to move in. Then we regroup and hunt them down. Agreed?" She finished the trip mine and handed it to Momo. "Be extremely careful, it doesn't take much to set them off." 

"And remember, aim for the head if you get in trouble. Saves a lot of time." Sana prompted Momo, who gave her a quick nod and slipped into her hunting crouch, heading for the right side of the cubicles. Sana stared after her worriedly, lost in her thoughts for a moment. Momo was her best friend, and Sana knew how smart she was, but something in her wanted to pull Momo back and hunt down every one of those stalkers herself. What if Momo slipped up? What if she forgot something or- 

"Hey." Mina was nudging her. "Momo will be okay. She has intuition and thinks on her feet. Meet back here as soon as possible."

Sana blew out a breath, slipping back into her own patrol mindset. "Be careful." she whispered.

Mina nodded, before turning and creeping off into another direction. The pressure from before rested on Sana's chest again. _You can do this,_ she commanded herself, fighting off the rising uneasiness and starting forward. The abandoned, destitute meeting room just ahead was an ideal place for stalkers to lay in wait for her, unfortunately. 

Sana hoisted herself through the window frame and listened. Not that she could hear anything. These creepy fucks were utterly inaudible. Give her a pack of runners or even a bloater any day, at least they were predictable. She scooped up a bottle and a hunk of rags on the desk as she crept toward the doorframe, then set the trip mine down delicately and snuck out through the window next to it. 

Looking around, there were more cubicles, but it wasn't as closed off as the first part of the floor. _Tons of more places to hide,_ Sana thought grimly, slipping the pistol out of its holster and making sure the silencer was secure. Pausing to listen did nothing for her, so Sana began to gradually slink forward, wondering where Mina and Momo were and if they'd gotten any stalkers yet- 

BOOM. Sana whipped around to see the remains of a stalker splattered all over the doorway she'd just come out of. The hair rose on the back of her neck as she backed up. She hadn't put that mine down more than a minute ago, meaning the stalker had to have been in the room with her as she planted it...

"Jesus." Sana muttered. More of those strangled noises suddenly resonated, and Sana swore under her breath as she glimpsed a couple more stalkers scuttling around the corners. She _hated_ these disgusting things. Just as she steeled herself to follow them, something touched her back and Sana reacted instinctively, spinning around with her pistol aimed at point blank range. Momo jumped back, holding her hands up.

"Whoa, hey, it's just me. Was that your mine that went off?" she questioned.

Sana nodded tensely, shifting from foot to foot.

"The bastard was so quiet that I didn't hear it come up behind me. Probably would've gotten me without the mine. Where's Mina?"

"Dunno..."

Sana didn't like this. She had no idea how many there were and the element of surprise was not on their side. "Did you get any?" she whispered.

"I saw like three or four over by the bathroom. I put the mine at the entrance but I didn't feel safe taking them out on my own." said Momo quietly.

"That's good enough. Let's head back to the main area and find Mina." Sana decided. Momo drew her pistol from the holster and crept after Sana towards the cubicles. She could hear the persistent hum of Momo's mine a few feet away, but not anything else. 

"Mina?" Sana whispered harshly as she glanced around and couldn't find her. She was about to turn to Momo and suggest they split up when she noticed the stalker crouched right across from them, peeking around the cubicle.

"Oh _fuck._ " she heard Momo breathe.

"Steady," said Sana quietly, reaching for her pistol. But just as she was about to aim, Mina slipped from behind a cubicle wall, switchblade in hand, and grabbed the stalker, stabbing it in the skull with a rapid move and dropping its body to the ground. 

"How do you do that?" said Momo admiringly as Mina joined them, cleaning her blade on a rag.

A small but gratified smile broke across Mina's face. "Lots of practice. How did you guys fare-" 

BANG. Momo's mine went off, and the trio broke apart, ducking behind the cubicle walls. Sana waited, heart pounding in her ears, gun drawn, but she couldn't detect any of those groans. Cautiously, she rose to her feet and examined the scene. Two stalkers had gotten hit, but one had been blown in half and was twitching on the ground. She wrinkled her nose, lifted the gun, and emptied a bullet in its head. The upper half went still. _Good fucking riddance._

"Anybody figure out where they're coming from?" Momo was hands on hips at the next cubicle, looking at the body parts in disgust.

"They've been growing into the walls. I guess the fungus there and the enclosed space is enough to sustain them. I took out a couple in that room." Mina pointed at the office next to the bathroom.

"I think that was the last of them here, but let's sweep the whole area and make sure there's no surprises left." Sana said, reloading the clip. 

"Meet back here in ten minutes?" Mina proposed, reaching back for her shotgun and pumping it. 

"Let's do it." 

....

Sana was bone weary. 

The patrol had done a thorough search of the rest of the floor, but not found anything of interest aside from some spare alcohol, rags, and a couple bricks. The stalkers weren't breeding like they'd feared, so the trio returned to base, exhausted but triumphant. 

Sana was currently lying on her bed, fingers laced over her stomach, staring up at the ceiling. Everything had gone well today. They'd rectified the issue and come home to report to Jihyo, beaming. Mina had even joined Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Tzuyu, Chaeyoung and Jihyo in the living room for a game of Uno, a bright smile lighting up her face and no sign of tension in her body. Sana _should_ feel pleased just like the others. 

But something had crept over Sana, some foreboding feeling. She felt like some aura of danger was lurking, seeping over them...and she didn't want anything to happen to her friends. She couldn't stand losing any of these people. But that insidious despair, the _panic,_ was hovering, threatening to overwhelm her- 

"Hey." Sana's body instantly relaxed, the tension slowly draining away as she felt Dahyun's weight sink down beside her. She smiled as Dahyun pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.

"Are you okay? You've been pretty much silent since you came back from patrol." Dahyun said, frowning in concern.

Sana groaned and rolled over against Dahyun's side, hiding her face against the younger girl's arm.

"I'm ruining our one-on-one time because I can't get out of my head. I'm sorry." Sana mumbled. 

She felt Dahyun's arm curl around her, and even through the edge of her underlying tension, Sana couldn't help feeling soothed by her touch. "That's okay. We all get overwhelmed at times. Do you wanna talk about it?" 

Sana twisted in Dahyun's arms until she was propped against her chest, listening to her heartbeat. Closing her eyes momentarily, she wrapped her arms around Dahyun's waist and breathed her in. She felt Dahyun's chin rest on the top of her head, weaving their fingers together, and for a moment, Sana was absolutely content. Nothing brought her peace the way Dahyun did, and if she could stay here eternally...well, that would be fine with Sana. 

But good things don't last forever. After opening her eyes and beginning to trail her fingers over Dahyun's leg, Sana spoke.

"I...have this feeling. Like something will happen to one of us, that we're in some particular form of danger. And it's more than the usual infected, or patrols...I'm not sure what it is. But I'm scared, Dahyunnie." Sana admitted, squeezing Dahyun's hand tighter. 

Dahyun was quiet for a moment, rubbing her thumb lightly over Sana's hand. "It makes sense. With the type of world we live in, the methods we have to take to survive. I don't think you're crazy or paranoid, Sana. But you have been overly stressed lately, I can tell. I can't guarantee any of our safeties, I wish I could. But I think we've built something pretty great here, with a really formidable team. Tzuyu gets better with guns every day, Jeongyeon and Nayeon are beasts out there, we have Jihyo with the best leadership we could ask for. Maybe we can't be sure of our security, but we have each other, and I think we're strong enough to handle this." 

Sana could feel tears welling up in her eyes, and she hastily sat up and wiped at them.

"Did I say the wrong thing? I'm sorry, babe." Dahyun asked, with a frown.

Sana shook her head, laughing a little as she brushed her hand over her face. She loved this girl so much it hurt.

"No, it's not that. You always say the right thing to make me feel better. I love you so much." She leaned in to kiss Dahyun soundly, and when they broke apart, her favorite goofy Dahyun smile was in place. 

Dahyun held up one of the DVDs beside her. "You still wanna watch this? If you'd rather sleep or something, that's okay." she offered. Sana pecked her on the cheek.

"No, I need a distraction. And I am confident in your taste. I'll get some snacks?"

"That'd be great. Take your time, I can be patient."

Sana kissed her cheek again, smiling, before hopping off the bed and leaving their room in pursuit of the kitchen cabinets. The lamps were on, giving a soft yellow glow to the edges of the room. It was empty now except for Jihyo and Tzuyu together on the couch. Tzuyu was curled up with her knees tucked under her, drawing intently. Jihyo was working on a puzzle, but glanced up as Sana entered the room.

"You and Dahyun settled in for the night?" the younger girl questioned, clicking a piece into place. 

Sana nodded as she sauntered over to the cabinets. "I've been promising her some one-on-one time for a while, and there's this movie she's been dying to show me." Sana gathered chips, Jell-O, and of course chocolate.

"That's good. She was mopey all day because you weren't here." Jihyo said with a chuckle.

"I'll make it up to her tonight, definitely."

"Try and keep it down in there. The last time you two had one-on-one time, I was awake till 3 AM." said Tzuyu without looking up from her pad. Sana blushed furiously while Jihyo burst out laughing, and turned back to the cabinet.

"Ooh, popcorn! Whose is this?" she asked, in a noticeably higher tone than usual.

Jihyo was still giggling, but managed to say, "Nayeon's. You could go ask her for some, she's out on the porch."

Sana went over to the front door, still a little flushed, and pulled it open. She spotted Nayeon and Jeongyeon on the porch swing together, and was about to push the screen door open when she hesitated. 

Nayeon looked so... _peaceful._ So content, with her arm twined around Jeongyeon's and her head on Jeongyeon's shoulder. Nayeon was always cracking jokes, poking humor at everyone to lighten the mood, helping the younger ones whenever they got nervous, and always in such a bright, playful mood that Sana sometimes forgot she wasn't that much older than them. Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Jihyo....they could feel anxious, worried, distressed just like the rest of them. 

She could hear Nayeon murmuring to Jeongyeon now. "These units have been kicking my ass. I'd never say it in front of Jihyo, but God, I wish we could take a night off."

Jeongyeon sighed, running the sole of her boot over the pebbles on the ground.

"I wish. I'd like to go out sometime, without worrying about being armed, or wearing a gas mask. I could take you on a real date again."

Nayeon smiled, her whole face lighting up. "Oh yeah?" she asked, reaching a hand up to rest on Jeongyeon's neck. "Where would we go?" 

Jeongyeon hummed absently, wrapping her fingers around Nayeon's wrist. "Somewhere fun. An adventure park, with all the crazy, stupid coasters you'd want to ride. You'd make me buy a shitload of food, and you wouldn't eat it all, but it'd be alright. I'd make sure they had fireworks that night, and since you'd definitely start screaming-"

Nayeon smacked her shoulder. Jeongyeon grinned. "Let me finish! I'd be there with you and hold you till you calmed down, and then we'd be able to enjoy the lights together. No pressure to be anywhere before curfew, no worries about spores or running out of ammo. Just us."

Nayeon had rested her head back on Jeongyeon's shoulder as she vented, and when Jeongyeon looked back down at her, the pure, absolute love and tranquility in Nayeon's gaze caught Sana off guard. It was almost palpable, the bond and connection between these two. She wasn't used to seeing Nayeon _or_ Jeongyeon so unguarded. 

This was how Mina looked at Chaeyoung. 

This was how she must look at Dahyun. 

Seeing it up close like this...it was almost overwhelming. And suddenly, Sana appreciated just how long Nayeon and Jeongyeon had been together, fighting together, protecting each other and Jihyo, trusting each other. 

"How does that sound?" Jeongyeon asked quietly.

A soft, tender smile spread across Nayeon's face, and she leaned forward to kiss Jeongyeon for a moment. Sana's chest tightened, feeling like an intruder.

"Perfect. It sounds perfect." Nayeon murmured, tucking her head back into Jeongyeon's shoulder and closing her eyes. After a moment, Jeongyeon leaned her head against hers. 

This was absolutely not the time to interrupt them. Sana backed away from the screen, shutting the door as lightly as she could. Jihyo and Tzuyu looked up curiously.

"You didn't even make it out there. Are they okay?" Jihyo asked. Sana gathered the snacks off the countertop and shut the cabinet door.

"They're having their own moment."

"Ah." said Jihyo quietly. "Actually, I haven't seen them spend a lot of time alone together lately. Everyone's been so busy. I think they deserve a little space." 

"You do too." Sana reminded her fondly. Jihyo was their rock, the foundation that supported them all, and if anybody deserved a bit of a break, it was her. Jihyo grinned and patted Tzuyu's leg next to her.

"This is calming for me. Besides, keeping you guys safe helps me. So I'll probably be planning tonight."

"Don't stay up too late. Good night, guys." Sana called over her shoulder. She heard their answer as she let herself back into her room. Dahyun was sitting on the edge of the bed, remote in lap, reading the back of a DVD case. At Sana's entrance, she looked up curiously.

"That took a little longer than I thought." 

Sana dumped the snacks on the mattress and slid onto the bed. "Yeah, sorry. I just got caught up in something."

Dahyun took a bar of chocolate and ripped it open, hitting play on the remote with her other hand.

"Was it anything important?" she asked.

Sana looked over at her, at the dark hair and vibrant eyes and brilliant smile that formed the person she loved more than anybody left on this Godforsaken planet. She thought of how Dahyun could switch from hyper affectionate and goofy to serious and focused in seconds, how her hands in Sana's sometimes were the only thing anchoring her to the world, how Dahyun still had total faith that there was good left in people and the world. 

"I want to have a love like Nayeon and Jeongyeon's." she said quietly, slipping her fingers through Dahyun's.

Dahyun swallowed her mouthful of chocolate and squeezed her hand.

"Hopefully with me?"

Sana laughed and whacked her arm. "Of course, silly. Let's scoot up against the bed so you're comfortable."

Dahyun swept the snacks aside, and they scooched back towards the pillow, assuming their regular movie watching positions: Sana's leg thrown over Dahyun's, Dahyun leaning against the pillows and Sana against the headboard, the snacks between them. 

"Dahyunnie?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad we're spending this time together. I don't feel afraid anymore." 

Dahyun smiled her favorite goofy grin, and leaned over to kiss her, the taste of chocolate lingering on her mouth.

"I'm happy to hear that, babe. Now, I love you, but you really gotta pay attention to this movie for it to make sense."

"Your wish, my command."

That was the last night of contentment the base had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, the thought of Mina and a shotgun is lowkey kinda hot. 
> 
> It makes me kinda sad knowing that since the outbreak in The Last of Us occured in 2013, they can only watch movies made up until that point. So many good films Saida are missing out on...
> 
> This chapter was more fluff than action, but I already know how I want to end this, so the next update will be pretty much all action.


	3. Beyond Desolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who haven't played The Last of Us, the Rattlers are a gang of fucked up survivors who take infected and humans as prisoners, using the humans as slaves and the infected as security.

The obnoxiously loud clanging of Jihyo's alarm bell woke Sana. 

"Ugh, it's too early for this." Dahyun mumbled in the dark, shifting against Sana's side. Sana looked over at the clock on the nightstand- 5:45 AM.

"Something must've happened. Maybe they found something on patrol." Sana mused. Dahyun sat up with a groan, rubbing at her eyes. 

"And here I thought we'd have the weekend off for once." Dahyun grumbled, a pout in her voice. Sana smiled as she slipped off the bed and crossed over to Dahyun's side. "You smell so nice. I don't wanna go out there." Sana murmured, pushing the messy hair back from Dahyun's eyes, who leaned into her touch. 

"Get your asses out here! It's meeting time!" Jeongyeon yelled from the living room. Dahyun sighed and climbed to her feet. "I guess we don't have a choice. Rain check on this." 

Five minutes later, they were dressed and walking into the living room, still yawning and sluggish from sleep. Mina and Chaeyoung were just coming up from the basement- probably fell asleep by the worktable again. Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Jihyo were already in patrol clothes, backpacks and all their weapons on. Sana was surprised, since usually the morning patrols weren't out this early. Tzuyu and Momo sat on the couch, looking just as confused and half awake as the rest of them. 

"Good, you're all here." said Jihyo briskly, planting a boot on the edge of the coffee table. "We went out on an early patrol today, and discovered a small armory that seems to have been abandoned. There's tons of ammo, weapons, building materials, and it's of too much value to let go to waste. The main problem is- we need to cut through Rattler territory to gain access to it." 

The mood in the room instantly shifted from curious and drowsy to tense and wide awake. Dahyun stiffened next to Sana, and she put her arm around the younger girl's shoulders, rubbing her arm soothingly. Fucking bandits. It would be easy to think that in a world like this, people would see the benefit in working together to overcome the central problem of the infected, but no such luck. Sick bastards like the Rattlers existed. They especially scared the younger ones, and Sana felt a fierce rush of protectiveness unfold in her chest. 

"This is going to require all of us to be successful. Everyone needs to stock up on ammo, make sure you have the supplies for medkits, and bring your scopes and melee weapons if you have them." Jihyo went on. "We're going to be splitting into units to be a little less conspicuous. The first group will be Jeongyeon, Tzuyu, Momo, and Chaeyoung. The second will consist of myself, Nayeon, Mina, Sana, and Dahyun. Chaeyoung, is Momo's scope ready?"

Chaeyoung nodded, tapping her fingers anxiously against the armrest of her chair. Jihyo looked back at the others. "Okay everybody, grab your packs and meet outside in ten minutes. Anticipate running into infected. We need to be smart about this, because the payoff is worth it. We can't let the Rattlers become aware of those supplies. Understood?" 

"Crystal clear." said Dahyun. 

"Alright then, break." Jihyo clapped her hands. The group dissipated, Jihyo and Jeongyeon staying where they were and poring over a map together. Nayeon headed outside, feeling restless and wanting to have a moment to herself before they departed. Tzuyu and Momo left to collect their backpacks, talking in hushed voices. Sana stayed where she was, the movement and discussion around her fading gradually as the insidious fear from before began to hang over her. Infected were one issue, but Rattler territory? Those sick fucks were completely immoral. She didn't want any of them with a hundred feet of their camp. What if they set one of their clicker pets loose? What if-

"Hey." Dahyun stood over her, backpack and weapons already on and holding Sana's own backpack in hand, looking concerned. "You okay? I said your name like five times." Sana stood up, slipping her backpack on and sliding her guns in their holsters. 

"I'm just...I just worry." said Sana quietly, trying to shake the bleakness from her thoughts. Dahyun squeezed her hand tightly.

"We'll be okay. Everyone will be there this time, and between the nine of us, we have some incredible skill. Jihyo wouldn't take us into this unprepared." 

Tzuyu and Momo reappeared, dressed in patrol outfits and still discussing something. They didn't seem any more tense than usual. In fact, Tzuyu looked almost eager, which Sana assumed was because she was excited at a chance to use her bow.

"I haven't been on patrol in a while." said Chaeyoung, coming up next to Dahyun and rubbing her hands together nervously. "Hope I remember what to do."

Dahyun nudged her. 

"You'll be great. Besides, you've got all of us coming, and I'll be there, so you'll have the best backup." Chaeyoung grinned as Mina walked up behind them, clad in a blue plaid button-down and black jeans. Proper patrol attire.

"You're right. This is good practice for us. Dubchaeng back in action?" Chaeyoung asked, holding out her fist. Dahyun laughed and bumped her knuckles. 

"Dubchaeng." 

....

The team had arrived on the outskirts of Rattler territory. The base loomed ominously above the trees, the white dome where the Rattlers lived a stark, unwelcome contrast against the still darkened sky. Sana could hear heavy metal music drifting from the camp, only adding to her uneasiness and disgust. These fuckers kept people as _slaves_ and sometimes purposely infected them for laughs, and they were living their lives like it was no big deal. 

Jihyo stepped ahead of them and turned to face the group. "Alright, this is where we split. Jeongyeon's unit, go the long way around. I'm taking my unit the short way as the distraction. Shoot to kill, these Rattlers will not hesitate. Does everybody have enough ammo? At least one medkit?" There was a collective murmur of assent and Jihyo nodded. 

"Okay, let's do this. Be smart, everyone. See you on the other side." Jihyo said.

Jeongyeon waved her unit to her side with a flip of her hand, and drew her revolver.

"Silencers on." Jeongyeon ordered. She looked at Nayeon, who met her gaze silently. For a second, there didn't seem to be anyone else but the two of them, and Sana felt like she was interrupting a crucial moment. 

"I'll see you in a bit." Jeongyeon finally said, and Nayeon nodded, twisting her backpack straps between two fingers. 

"Stay safe." 

Jeongyeon gave her a quick smile, and turned to walk away. If it wasn't for the rapid pulse in her throat, Sana never would've picked up on her tension. 

Chaeyoung blew out a breath, bouncing anxiously on the balls of her feet. "I guess this is it. Be safe, you guys." she said, glancing at the other unit. 

"We will." Jihyo promised.

"Go out there and kick some ass, Chaeyoung-ah." said Nayeon enthusiastically. Chaeyoung beamed at them, and pushed up on her tip toes to kiss Mina.

"I'll see y'all in a little while!" she said quickly, and skipped over to where Jeongyeon, Momo, and Tzuyu were waiting. The unit headed for the woods alongside the Rattlers' dome. 

Sana watched them go, an ache in her chest. "Are you ready?" Nayeon asked Jihyo, and Sana looked over to see Jihyo staring after their friends. 

"Tzuyu looks so small." Jihyo mumbled. 

"She'll be fine. Her and Momo are a great team and they have Jeongyeon." said Nayeon. Jihyo seemed to collect herself and wheeled to face the group.

"Right, who has silencers?"

Dahyun and Mina raised their hands. 

"Attach them. Sana, Nayeon, do you have any stealth weapons?" 

"Not really, I do have material for molotovs, and trap mines." Sana said, shifting from foot to foot. 

"You know stealth's not my strong suit. I've got some nasty surprises for those fuckers, though." said Nayeon evenly, but Sana could hear the barely suppressed darkness in her tone.

Jihyo slipped her own silencer onto her pistol. "It'll have to be enough. Let's move out." 

The unit strode forward, and while Sana was worried about her friends, hoping against hope they'd keep each other safe, she was thankful Dahyun was here with her. One less thing to worry about. The group made their way to the front of the base, which was eerily quiet and empty save for the music still droning on. There was light coming from the front entrance, and a hum from a generator, but nothing else. 

"This is too easy." Nayeon muttered, scanning the area. 

"No way there aren't guards set up inside." said Dahyun quietly. Jihyo bit her lip for a moment.

"We need to go about this delicately. Nayeon, I know that's not your style, so you and Sana come with me. Dahyun and Mina, I need you two to scope the entrance out and do what you think is necessary. You need backup, come back for us." 

Sana had a sudden wave of panic. They were separating? She looked desperately at Jihyo. "But-"

"Sana." Jihyo interrupted, not unkindly. "We all have to play to our strengths here. Dahyun and Mina are the best with stealth, and I wouldn't be sending them if I didn't believe that. There are risks being taken, but we knew that before we started. It's just a part of how we have to survive." 

Sana knew she was right, and tried to push down the fear ballooning in her chest. "I know...I'm sorry." Dahyun clasped Sana's face in her hands. 

"I'll be okay, babe. Mina'll be with me." She leaned up to kiss Sana quickly and turned to Mina, who was waiting patiently. "You ready for this?" 

"Let's do it." said Mina, and with a final nod at the group, she and Dahyun crept towards the entrance, getting lost in shadows more quickly than Sana liked. _Mina, please keep her safe,_ thought Sana. _You have my whole world in your company._

"Shall we?" asked Nayeon, wrapping a blade around her melee weapon- a pipe- and twirling it around. Jihyo inhaled deeply, drawing her revolver.

"Let's see if there's a side door."

They headed for the side of the dome, treading carefully and weapons out. Just like Jihyo suggested, there was a dust-coated door in the side of the dome. Jihyo allowed herself a brief, satisfied smirk before opening it, and they all slipped inside. 

The music was louder in here, playing from a black radio in the corner. The lights were all on, and there were signs of occupation on the tables and coat hooks by the door, but no one around. Nayeon pointed at the balcony straight ahead. "Maybe we can see something from there." 

The trio snuck slowly out into the open, peering over the balcony. A large, empty pool was set into the ground, and a clicker was chained next to it, making those disgusting sounds that raised the hair on the back of Sana's neck. "These people are _fucked._ I can't believe they do this shit." muttered Nayeon beside her. 

"Where are they all?" Sana wondered, glancing around with uneasiness. This was obviously a space that the Rattlers occupied often, judging how they had the guard dog clicker out here. Jihyo seemed to be debating something with herself. Then, without warning, she raised her pistol, silencer attached, and shot off the chain linked to the clicker's collar. With a screech, it lurched forward. 

Nayeon and Sana jumped back. "What the hell are you doing? Dahyun and Mina could be down there!" Nayeon whispered fiercely, pulling up her semi automatic rifle to aim. Jihyo grabbed her arm, eyes fixed on the door ahead of the clicker. A few moments passed, and then three Rattlers burst out of the entrance, surprise and horror on their faces as the clicker detected them and lunged, shrieking. 

"How the fuck did it get loose?"

"Who cares right now? Shoot its ass, _shoot it!"_

It was chaos. Jihyo looked back at them. "Okay, now we know that at least a few of them are here, and distracted. Let's go." 

As the clicker pursued the Rattlers around the pool, their occasional gunfire not deterring it at all, the trio crept down the stairs and for the door. Sana's heart was thumping in her ears again. She knew this was the quickest way to get past these bastards, but every time the clicker screamed or a Rattler opened fire, her pulse jumped. They were almost to the door when an agonized scream pierced the air. "The infected got him! It fucking got him! Get back to the base!" 

"They're coming back this way!" Sana whispered. Jihyo and Nayeon exchanged glances, then both set their jaw.

"You know what to do then." said Jihyo. 

Pounding footsteps grew closer to them, and the remaining two Rattlers barged into the entrance, gasping for breath. Nayeon pulled out her hunting rifle, pressed her eye to the scope, and shot at the clicker. BOOM. Headshot. Before the clicker could react, she fired again. The clicker collapsed to the ground without a further screech. 

"The fuck was that? Who's here?" yelled a Rattler from inside. 

"Move your asses, go go go!" shouted Jihyo. Sana leaped to her feet, yanking the hunting pistol out from its holster. Nayeon was sprinting across the yard, reloading her clip. "Cover me!" she yelled, and Sana nodded as she aimed. 

The two Rattlers charged back out of the door, guns in hand, and Sana fired with no hesitation into one's leg. He dropped to the ground, howling in agony, and his companion's eyes grew wide. "You fucking bitch!" 

Before he had the chance to even lift his gun, his head exploded. Sana knew without looking that it was Nayeon's kill. Sana stalked over to the Rattler cursing and cradling his blown-off knee, gritting his teeth and teary-eyed, and yanked him up into a headlock, the muzzle of her gun pressed into his temple. 

"Did you see anybody else in there? Anyone that's not a Rattler?" she spat, her mind devoid of anything except cold determination and adrenaline. 

"The fuck are you talking about?" he wheezed. 

"Anyone that's not one of you sadistic assholes, _are they in there?"_ Sana snarled, kicking the back of his leg when he didn't respond.

"FUCK! Okay, okay...I saw a couple girls in there. Didn't have time to deal with them, but I know a couple of the boys were going to flush them out." the Rattler panted. 

Jihyo and Nayeon had walked up while he was talking, their eyes narrowed. "What did they look like?" Jihyo questioned, one hand on her gun. "And don't lie to me, or I'll blow your other leg off and leave you here for a clicker to find." 

The Rattler squeezed his eyes shut, groaning quietly. "Uh...one had black hair and a white tank top. And the other was super pale, in a black hoodie, kinda cute..." he jeered. Sana's blood ran cold.

"Dahyun and Momo." 

"I told you what you wanted, now-" 

Sana emptied a bullet in his brain without a second thought, pushing his body away and straightening up. "Dahyun and Momo are in there. Maybe the others too. And from what he just said, there's more Rattlers. We need to find them." she said, pulling the materials out of her backpack to construct a nail bomb. 

Nayeon swapped her hunting rifle for the semi automatic, clicking the burst toggle on. "I say we loot all their shit after we take them out." she suggested. 

Jihyo pushed open the door, scooping up the unused ammo from the dead Rattler, and snorted. "I was planning to do that anyway." 

The hallway was dim, although more or less intact. There were medicine bottles, plates with food crumbs, clothes strewn on the floor. "At least they're living it up comfortably in here." said Nayeon sarcastically, lifting a discarded shirt on the muzzle of her rifle. Sana wasn't listening, thoughts only focused on finding the others. If they laid a finger on any of them, if those bastards hurt Momo or Jeongyeon or Dahyun- 

A gentle hand landed on her shoulder, and Sana nearly jumped out of her skin. Jihyo was looking at her in some concern. "You good?" Sana cleared her throat, willing herself to calm down. 

"Yeah. Just- just wanna find them and get the stuff." 

"Nothing interesting here." Nayeon complained. "Let's move on." The trio headed around the corner, listening carefully. 

"Y'all hear that?" said Sana under her breath, as the ragged moans and grunts of a runner drifted down the hall. 

"Jesus. Another one of their pets, I'm sure." muttered Nayeon darkly. They came across another entrance, this time on the ground floor. Five Rattlers were sitting around a table, playing cards, their guns propped carelessly next to them. A runner was chained a few feet away, struggling and groaning. Sana's stomach churned as she slipped behind a bush next to the others. 

"I don't know why we keep these stupid things. Disgusting to look at." grumbled a Rattler, who was scrawny and sunburned. 

"It's entertainment. Not like we have anything else going on here. And an example of what we'll do to people if they try and trespass." said another stocky Rattler, tipping his sunglasses. The scrawny Rattler snorted. 

"Speaking of trespassers, did anyone track down those girls yet?" 

"Nah. But it won't take long. They don't even look like they know how to use those weapons they've got. Easy pickings. Although, that short, pale one with the dark hair...I think I'll keep her for myself." The brawny Rattler waggled his eyebrows. Sana's blood boiled. He was talking about Dahyun. Trying to capture Dahyun. _Her_ Dahyun. Without being aware of what she was doing, she reached for the hunting pistol against her back. She'd blow his brains out for even having the thought. 

"Steady." whispered Nayeon, grabbing Sana's wrist. "We'll take them out, but not yet. It'll be fine. Just be patient." Logically, Sana knew she was right, but it was hard not to wipe that damn smirk off their jeering, disgusting faces. 

_Snap._ The deliberate crack of a branch made the Rattlers lift their heads, turning to the side and reaching for their guns. "What was that? Ain't no infected that quiet." said one of the Rattlers. 

"Somebody's fucking out there. A trespasser. One of you go and-" 

BOOM. Smoke erupted from the table, and the Rattlers all fell back, coughing and choking. 

"Smoke bomb! Trespassers!" 

Sana sprang to her feet, barely noticing Nayeon and Jihyo darting off in different directions, and pulled out her hunting rifle. Smoke bombs meant Momo was here, as she was by far the most fond of them and the most strategic. Shouting and gunfire split the calm atmosphere open. The smoke was already beginning to clear, and Sana could see as more Rattlers rushed out of the dome, melee weapons in hand. She lined up the brawny one's head in her sights and BANG. Headshot. 

"Eat shit, you sick fucks!" Sana detected Jeongyeon's voice, and she looked over to see the older girl swinging a baseball bat into a Rattler's face. She swiped his gun as he gurgled on his blood and collapsed. Momo and Tzuyu were also in the yard now, with Momo battling it out from behind a tree. Her usually cheerful expression was almost unrecognizable as she opened fire. Tzuyu was silently picking Rattlers off one by one, arrows erupting from their throats. Sana smirked before ducking behind a wall herself. 

Nayeon had joined Jeongyeon in the melee fight, the two of them a deadly force with bladed pipes. Jihyo was assisting Momo now, her aim meticulous. Sana still couldn't find Dahyun, Mina, or Chaeyoung, but there were only a couple Rattlers left. 

"Fall back!" she shouted, and Nayeon and Jeongyeon glanced at her. She held up the nail bomb, and they nodded, launching themselves behind Momo and Tzuyu. 

"The fuck are you doing?" roared one of the remaining Rattlers. Before they could take more than a few steps towards the unit, Sana had thrown the bomb. There was a brief moment of silence, and then it exploded, their bodies bursting apart. 

"Holy shit." Nayeon breathed. Sana stood up slowly, looking at her friends with a wave of relief. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were checking the Rattlers' backpacks for supplies. Momo and Tzuyu came out from behind the trees, Momo chattering away excitedly to Jihyo in describing how they had snuck in the dome and found all the Rattlers' stash. 

Spotting Sana, Momo broke away from Jihyo and skipped over to her, beaming despite being covered in filth and blood. "Did you see those shots I got off? And how Tzuyu never missed?" asked Momo eagerly. Sana chuckled and ruffled Momo's hair. 

"I definitely saw, Momoring. Great job. But have you seen Dahyun?" 

Momo frowned. "No...I thought she was in your unit?" 

"We...had to split up. One of those bastards said he saw you and her in the base, so I assumed you came across each other." Sana fought to control her panic. Dahyun could take care of herself, and so could the others. They would be fine-

"Is everyone okay?" Sana turned to see Dahyun, Mina, and Chaeyoung dropping down from the balcony. Quiet relief and gratitude flowed over Sana. None of them seemed harmed, although they were all covered in the same grime and blood as the others. 

"Just peachy!" called Nayeon. Dahyun looked around. When her eyes landed on Sana, that goofy bright smile of hers broke across her face, and for some reason, this was what reassured Sana that she was truly okay. Sana smiled back, opening her arms, and Dahyun went straight into them, wrapping her arms securely around Sana's waist. It enabled her to really breathe for the first time since they'd arrived on the territory. 

"You're okay?" Sana murmured, leaning back to examine Dahyun's disheveled apperance, and brushed a thumb along her cheekbone. Dahyun nodded, her eyes lit up. 

"We found the guards, but they had a couple infected chained inside. Mina snuck up and broke the chains, and then we managed to sneak past to find their supply room. But there were too many of them for just us to deal with. Chaeyoung got sent down that way, so we met up with her and used some of her pipe bombs. It went pretty smoothly after that." 

Sana laughed and put an arm around her shoulders, walking over to where the others were.

"I think we did well today." Jihyo was saying, wiping her switchblade off on her pants. "Let's loot and get the hell out of here." 

....

The sun was setting by the time the patrol set off for the base. Jihyo hadn't been lying about the armory: whoever left it behind had stockpiled months worth of ammo, material for explosive arrows, medkits , and even a SMG. Jeongyeon had practically lost her shit when seeing the gun, but Jihyo had only allowed her to take it after making sure Jeongyeon understood it was for everyone's use. 

The group decided to take a shortcut through an apartment building, discussing nothing in particular, when Sana sensed it. Something was off. Something wasn't right-

A runner burst out of the door frame ahead of them, straight at Momo, snarling. "Holy fuck-"

"Momo!" 

Before anyone else could react, Nayeon had shoved Momo out of the way and loaded her shotgun. BOOM. The runner's upper body was blasted off, but it kept trying to crawl. 

"Fuck!" Another shotgun blast split the air, and the runner went still. Jihyo came running up. "Everyone okay?"

"It didn't get me." said Momo shakily, still against the wall where Nayeon had pushed her.

"I hate those fuckers." muttered Tzuyu.

"Agreed. Let's go the fuck home already." said Jeongyeon, helping Nayeon up. But something still wasn't right...

Sana swallowed as she took in the strangely detached expression on Nayeon's face. Nayeon, who was so loud and energetic and boastful. Nayeon, who was clutching her gun so hard that her knuckles were turning white, as if she'd realized...

"Holy shit." Sana whispered, a chill running up her spine and seeming to pierce every part of her body, until she felt completely glacial. The others stopped and turned back in curiosity. 

"What's up?" said Jihyo. 

"It bit her."

"What?"

Sana's eyes were locked on Nayeon's, who was staring back at her with an expression so chaotic that it was hard to decipher. Yearning, anger, numbness, acceptance. "The infected...it got her." Sana breathed. 

Mina and Momo looked at each other. 

Chaeyoung had picked up on it more quickly than the others, and was backed up against the wall, hands over her mouth. Jeongyeon was staring at Sana uncomprehendingly. "What? No it didn't. She was only down for a second. It didn't have time." 

As Nayeon remained silent, with that heartbreaking look on her face, Jeongyeon grew angrier. She stormed over to Nayeon. 

"Tell them, babe. You're fine! It didn't fucking touch you." 

Nayeon slowly shifted her gaze to meet Jeongyeon's, and the expression on her face...the palpable connection between them...Sana wanted to vomit. Ever so slightly, Nayeon uncurled her fingers from around the gun, where it fell to the stone with a horrible clatter, and raised her arm to show the angry red bite mark on her wrist. 

Sana heard someone let out a choked gasp, but she could barely think now. Jeongyeon stared at the mark for a moment and began shaking her head. "No. No fucking way. That's...nah. We can-" 

Jihyo had walked up, taking in the scene with total disbelief. "It really bit you?" she whispered. The slight crack in her voice, in the calm and determined manner that she carried herself with, the crack in the Jihyo that always knew what to do, this tore Sana up inside. She looked desperately at the others. Momo stood in the same spot as before, looking absolutely horrified. Chaeyoung was behind her, going into hysterics against Mina's side. Tzuyu was teary-eyed, her expression twisted with pain. 

Dahyun's fingers found Sana's, and she heard the choked gasp again, but Sana couldn't seem to look away from the trio in front of her. 

"Nah." Jeongyeon was still saying, arms crossed over her chest. "There's gotta be something we can do. If we find a hospital, there might be-"

"There's no cure." said Jihyo quietly, pain throbbing just under the surface of her voice. Jeongyeon threw her hands up, rage contorting her expression in a way Sana had never seen before. 

"What the fuck do you wanna do, Jihyo?" she shouted. "Just leave her like this?" 

Jihyo's fingers tightened around her revolver. "There's only one thing we can do." 

Jeongyeon stared at her, then looked at Nayeon, who had slid silently onto the floor, her back against the wall. "What?"

She glanced back at the others. Chaeyoung was a mess in Mina's arms, whose own eyes were filled with tears. Momo and Tzuyu were looking lost, sickened, and it dawned on Jeongyeon. 

"No. No fucking way." Jeongyeon said, a dark undertone to her normally cheerful voice.

Jihyo slid the revolver out of its holster, swallowing hard. "She can't be left to turn. She could hurt someone." 

"NO!" Jeongyeon shouted, and she actually lunged at Jihyo. Tzuyu caught her arms and yanked her back, but Jeongyeon struggled and thrashed. "Don't you fucking touch her, Jihyo! You can't do this, I won't fucking let you! She isn't-" 

"Jeongyeon." 

Hearing Nayeon's voice, usually so hyper and full of life, come out so quiet and broken sent another wave of agony through Sana. She was gripping Dahyun's hand so hard it must've hurt. Jeongyeon stopped struggling and swallowed. 

"Come here." said Nayeon softly, raising her head to meet Jeongyeon's eyes. Achingly slow, Jeongyeon walked over to her, dropping to her knees. Nayeon took her face in her hands, and Sana felt like the air was being crushed out of her lungs. This couldn't be happening. 

"I love you." whispered Nayeon, her voice so rough and brimming with sincerity, with _feeling,_ that Sana could hardly recognize it. Nayeon traced her thumbs across Jeongyeon's cheeks, who was clutching her wrists so tightly that her hands were drained of color. 

"I would do anything for you. We both know that. Nothing's ever made me feel as happy and....and _whole_ as I do when I'm with you. But I have to ask you to do something for me now, something difficult." 

"What?" Jeongyeon whispered unevenly, the shattered tone of her words tearing at Sana's heart. 

"You have to let me go. Jihyo's right, I don't want to be one of them. I don't want to hurt any of you. But, more than that, I want you to be happy. I want you to live, and keep the others safe, in the way you do best. For me, but also for you, because you deserve to be happy, Jeong." Nayeon said softly. 

"Without you?" Jeongyeon shook her head violently. "I can't without you. I don't- I don't even know who I fucking _am_ without you. How am I supposed to know what to do if you aren't here?" 

Nayeon smiled, a sad, affectionate, exhausted smile crumpled with pain. "You're stronger than me, love. The strongest person I know. You'll learn." 

The look on Jeongyeon's face was pure loss, pure disbelief, confusion, despair, but also love. Jeongyeon had never looked at Nayeon with anything less than love, even in their famous arguments, in any of their petty fights over nothing. It was particularly strong now, because Nayeon was the love of her life. And she was about to lose all of that. 

"I will." Jeongyeon whispered. Nayeon seemed to relax, her body sinking against the wall, and then she leaned forward and kissed Jeongyeon. Her fingers were gentle on the back of her neck, and the other slid up into Jeongyeon's hair. Fleetingly, it was absolutely still, the world seeming to hold its breath for them. 

And then Nayeon pulled away. Gradually, she shifted her gaze to Jihyo, who was watching them with true anguish, tears running silently down her face. Sana appreciated the friendship between these three truly for the first time. Jeongyeon was furious because she knew Jihyo was right. Jihyo always did what was best for them, even if it hurt. Even if it killed her to do so. She did what was right. 

"Love you." said Nayeon, smiling tenderly up at Jihyo. Jihyo cleared her throat and wiped unsuccesfully at her eyes. "Love you too, Nayeonnie." 

Nayeon looked at the others over Jeongyeon's shoulder, and the affection in her eyes, even as she was slowly becoming infected, warmed Sana's heart. "You guys need to stay safe for me, okay? I'll be pissed if you don't put all that loot to good use." She chuckled achingly.

Mina smiled back at her, even as she was silently crying herself. "I promise I will, Nayeon-ah." she said softly.

Momo walked over and kissed the top of Nayeon's head. "Thank you for saving me." she said quietly. 

"Any time, Momoring." 

Sana swallowed against the tears forming in her throat. She tried to say something, tried to tell her friend how grateful she was for her, but the words wouldn't come out. Nayeon smiled at her anyway, that same sad smile from before. "You guys need to get going. There'll be more infected around, and...and I don't want you to see this." 

Her voice broke on the last word. 

Jihyo inhaled jaggedly and looked at Mina, who was still holding up Chaeyoung. "Take them out. Be- be careful. I'll catch up." Mina nodded and gently pulled Chaeyoung away, Momo following with a last long, despairing glance at Nayeon. Jeongyeon hadn't moved, still curled against Nayeon as if shielding her with her body. Tzuyu came up behind her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"Come on, we need to go." she said quietly. Jeongyeon didn't respond, didn't even look at her. Tzuyu gripped her harder and tugged. 

"We have to move."

"No!" Jeongyeon snapped, tears finally pouring down her face and breaking Sana's heart. Tzuyu wrapped an arm around Jeongyeon's shoulders and began pulling her away, trying to hold her own sobs back. Jeongyeon was completely hysterical, thrashing and kicking. 

"No. NO! Nayeon! Don't- you can't- NAYEON!" 

Sana looked back at Nayeon, whose eyes were closed, tear tracks carved into her cheeks. "I'll go help Tzuyu." whispered Dahyun, looking utterly lost. Sana wanted to comfort her, but she couldn't seem to pull the air into her lungs.

"Love you, Nayeon." Dahyun mumbled, swiping at her face before turning and running after the others. 

"Are you ready?" Jihyo asked, looking down at Nayeon with a mix of love, grief, and determination. It was the force that kept her sane and taking care of the group so well. Nayeon opened her eyes, letting out a small, bitter chuckle.

"No real way to feel prepared for this."

Jihyo swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Nayeon." Sana breathed. 

"It's not your fault. I don't blame any of you. This is just the world we live in. Kind of inevitable. I'm actually glad you're here, because I don't know if I could pull the trigger on myself. But this way, I don't have to suffer." said Nayeon, with a small, broken smile. 

Jihyo was crying silently again. "Tell Momo I don't blame her. She shouldn't feel guilty about this. And...please, please tell Jeongyeon I love her. I've always loved her...now I feel so stupid for every argument we ever had. I want her to live. _Please_ keep her safe." Nayeon begged, and Sana could hear the desperation she was trying so hard to suppress. 

"I will." Sana promised. If their positions were swapped, and it was Sana asking for Dahyun's protection, she knew Nayeon wouldn't have hesitated to agree.

"Love you, Nayeon." 

Nayeon smiled, and it was _the_ Nayeon smile- bright and loving and tender. "Love you both."

She closed her eyes, and Sana couldn't face it. She turned away as Jihyo raised the revolver- 

BANG. 

The gun plummeted to the ground. 

Nayeon's body slumped against the wall. 

" _No!_ NAYEON!" Jeongyeon broke off into a strangled sob. 

Sana couldn't breathe. 

It was over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( 
> 
> I debated for a long time whether to end the story like this or add an epilogue, and I finally decided to write an epilogue. So that chapter will be posted, and will bring this sad story to an end.


	4. Allowed To Be Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even when the world is shattering into pieces around her, Jihyo's still the best leader in the game.

_Don't you fucking touch her, Jihyo!_

_BANG._

_No!_ _NAYEON!_

Jihyo bolted straight up, gasping and choking as she broke free of the dream. Cold sweat clung to her skin in an unwelcome sheen, and she had to take several deep, extensive breaths before her heart rate slowed down. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 11:30 PM. 

Jihyo pressed her hands to her eyes, trying to block out the thoughts. But all she kept hearing was the gunshot, the sob that ripped its way out of Jeongyeon's lungs. The image of Nayeon's still body, collapsed against the wall, the gaping wound in her chest- 

_Nonononono_

She launched herself out of bed. Jihyo couldn't stay in here or she was going to suffocate. For a moment she hesitated, looking over at Momo, who was curled up around her pillow, her eyelids flickering. Jihyo hoped she wasn't having nightmares again. She crossed over to Momo's side of the bed and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Momoring." she whispered. It was only after she straightened up that she noticed the bracelet clenched tightly in Momo's hand. Nayeon had given it to her a month or so after they'd taken Momo in, as a physical token of affection and as a reminder that "If you get too scared or anxious, a piece of me will always be with you, Momoring." 

Jihyo swallowed against the lump forming in her throat and made her way as quietly as she could to the door. She shut it lightly behind herself, leaning her head against the frame. 

Two weeks. 

It had been two terrible, stretched out, excruciating weeks since their patrol through Rattler territory. Two weeks since they'd acquired the best weapons Jihyo had ever come across, and for a moment, she'd felt just as confident as she pretended she was every day. Two weeks since life had laughed in her face and killed her best friend, using Jihyo's own hand as the executioner. 

Jihyo allowed a few tears to slip out, here in the dark where no one could see. She just needed a couple moments to fall apart, until she had to pull herself back together for them. 

One moment passed. Then two. Jihyo wiped her face, inhaled deeply, and walked out into the living room. As long as she was awake, she might as well check on the others. Jihyo wasn't expecting to see anybody out here, so it surprised her when she noticed Sana and Dahyun together on the couch. Both were fast asleep, with Dahyun nestled so closely against Sana it was hard to tell whose legs were whose. Jihyo's chest grew simultaneously tender and numb. Dahyun looked so... _exhausted._

She'd been hiding it well around the others, probably the best out of any of them aside from Sana, but Jihyo could hear her crying late at night through the walls, Sana murmuring comfort and reassurances every so often. Dahyun was usually so bright, so easygoing and curious and a wonder. Seeing her be so lost was devastating. Jihyo would come up to her on the couch, touch her shoulder lightly, and ask, "Are you okay, Dahyunnie?" And Dahyun would instantly smile up at her, say "Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Thank you for asking." But the smile hadn't reached her eyes since....since then. 

Thank God she had Sana. _Sana might be one of the strongest out of all of us,_ Jihyo thought as she leaned against an armchair, observing how Sana's arms tightened around Dahyun if she moved even a little. Jihyo hadn't seen or heard her cry since that night. She was constantly comforting everyone else. It ranged from sitting with Momo and just holding her hand, asking Chaeyoung and Tzuyu if they'd eaten anything and cooking for them if they hadn't, brushing Mina's hair for her when she came out of her room, red-eyed and exhausted, and had forgotten to care for herself. But especially Dahyun. 

Jihyo marveled at the way Sana looked at Dahyun. She'd never seen anybody love someone as much as Sana loved Dahyun, and she was truly in awe of it. At least, nobody except for- 

A bolt of pain flashed through Jihyo's chest, and she swallowed hard, trying to push those thoughts away. _Later. I can reminisce later._ She picked up a blanket draped over the armrest of the chair, laid it over Sana and Dahyun, and tiptoed her way down the hall to Tzuyu's room. 

_Oh, Tzuyu._ Jihyo's heart twisted. Tzuyu wasn't very verbal at the best of times, but the hollow look in her eyes and the complete silence as she came out each morning destroyed Jihyo. Tzuyu was always impatient, even exasperated, with Nayeon when she laughed too loud or boasted about her gunslinging or told Tzuyu the 40th bad joke in a row. But Jihyo knew Tzuyu admired Nayeon. She'd seen it in Tzuyu's expression on patrols, watching Nayeon's intense concentration and how her first thought was always of the other members. She'd walked in on Nayeon explaining how to craft explosive arrows to an awed Tzuyu once, and Nayeon had taken her to practice until Tzuyu's fingers were numb. 

And once, just once, Tzuyu had told Jihyo this directly. Nayeon had left to find medkit supplies for Chaeyoung and Dahyun after they'd accidentally gashed their legs open. She hadn't given a shit that it was pouring rain, or that it took three and a half hours round trip. Tzuyu had turned to Jihyo that night, deadly serious, and said, "When I get older, I hope I'm as brave as Nayeon." She'd gone back to her puzzle without any further comment, but Jihyo had been stunned. 

Jihyo gently pushed the door to Tzuyu's room open, peeking inside. She made out the outline of Tzuyu's sleeping form, which allowed her to breathe a quiet sigh of relief. Tzuyu had been restless, unable to calm down or process _anything._ The only thing that helped her was when Momo went out on patrol with her, their teamwork a sedative. Jihyo could breathe a little easier knowing she was finally resting. She tugged the door closed delicately and crept down the hall to Mina and Chaeyoung's room. Peering through the crack at the door only confirmed her initial suspicion- they had fallen asleep downstairs by the worktable again.

Chaeyoung had been a complete wreck from the moment Sana had noticed that Nayeon was infected. She hadn't stopped sobbing until the morning after, and Jihyo had been concerned she was going to hyperventilate and go into shock. After that, Chaeyoung was....silent. It was equally eerie and depressing. She and Dahyun were only second to Nayeon for how loud and rowdy they could be. But throughout each day, Chaeyoung was quiet. She'd sit with Mina, drink some water, nod or shake her head if Sana offered her food, would spend hours drawing in her notebook...but she said nothing. Not even to Dahyun. 

Jihyo assumed she spoke to Mina when Mina spent time with her down in the workstation- which had pretty much become Chaeyoung's haven- but she never heard anything when she listened at the top of the stairs. Mina was surprisingly resilient. Jihyo thought she'd taken it upon herself to honor Nayeon's wishes, and went out on more patrols than anyone except Jeongyeon now. Before, her strength had mainly been stealth, but now, Mina seemed determined to improve in every area in order to help protect the group better, and her accuracy was rapidly refining at an almost alarming pace. 

However, it was still clear that her first priority was Chaeyoung. Jihyo admired her for how patient she was, how she managed to get Chaeyoung to eat when even Sana couldn't, how she'd stayed up all night to hold Chaeyoung as she'd cried throughout that entire, _awful_ fucking evening. 

Jihyo wasn't going to disturb them downstairs. She turned away from the door, and her eyes landed on the new weaponry, propped up by the front door and shoved haphazardly in boxes. The SMG hung on a hook. All that fucking ammo...it was mocking her. 

_Ridiculous, isn't it?_ Jihyo thought dryly. All these weapons, all this artillery and none of it meant _jack shit._ She couldn't even save her best friend with it at the most important moment. 

_"The payoff is worth it."_ What a stupid fucking thing to say. _None_ of it had been worth it. Jihyo would live in a hut built out of sticks and defend herself using rocks, if only she could hear Nayeon's laugh again. She closed her eyes for a moment, shoving down the hysteria threatening to overwhelm her, and decided to step out onto the porch before trying to sleep. Maybe the cool air would soothe her nerves. 

The moon was full and particularly luminous. Jihyo braced her hands against the porch railing and took a deep breath. 

"Hey." Jihyo flinched at the voice. She really hadn't been expecting anyone else out here, but she wasn't surprised at who it was. Jeongyeon sat on the porch swing, her hunting rifle perched next to her. Her eyes still had that haunted look, her whole body seeming to curl in on itself to try and escape the pain. But she was _here._ Jihyo had barely seen her since that night. 

"Hi." said Jihyo quietly. "Mind if I sit?" She pointed at the space next to Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon shook her head and scooted closer to the edge. 

"Be my guest." 

The springs creaked in protest as Jihyo settled in. Neither of them spoke, and truth be told, Jihyo didn't know what to say. She could barely remember a time when Jeongyeon hadn't been there for her, helping her survive before they'd found the base, being the comic relief after particularly stressful days, stepping up as a mentor to the younger ones. And she loved Jeongyeon for that. Truly. But Jeongyeon without Nayeon...Jihyo didn't recognize this person. She wasn't sure what to do, what to say, how to act, and she _hated_ feeling so helpless. 

"I'm sorry." Jeongyeon's voice was so subdued and rough that Jihyo thought she misheard her. 

"What?" 

"I'm...I'm sorry." 

"For what?" Jihyo asked, bewildered. Jeongyeon took a deep breath, and it was shaky. 

"For not being around for the past couple weeks. I left you to have to take care of everything on your own, and I didn't mean to. I just couldn't stand being in...our room." Her voice caught, and Jihyo reached out to take her hand. It seemed to steady Jeongyeon's nerves, and she continued. 

"But I'm also sorry for yelling at you that night. I'm sorry for taking all my anger and frustration out on you. You were only doing what you had to do, and I know you would never....you would never-" 

Jihyo pulled Jeongyeon into a fierce hug, holding back her own tears as she felt Jeongyeon tremble in her arms. "It's okay." she whispered. "I was never mad at you. You lost the love of your _life,_ Jeong." 

Jeongyeon leaned back, wiping under her eyes and sniffling. "She was your friend too. They all cared about her. It wasn't just my loss." Jeongyeon mumbled. Jihyo rested a hand on her head, stroking her hair lightly. 

"But you're the one who will feel it the hardest." 

Jeongyeon didn't respond, staring out at the darkened sky. For a while, they sat in silence, Jihyo still stroking her hair, with Jeongyeon's hand in hers. Just when Jihyo was about to suggest they go inside, Jeongyeon spoke up. 

"I was going to ask her to marry me, you know." 

Jihyo slowly stopped her motions, stunned. "You what?" 

Jeongyeon chuckled shakily, drumming her fingers over her thigh. "Kind of dumb, isn't it? I don't even have a ring, and it's not like there's anywhere I could've taken her for a honeymoon. But...I wanted it to be official, you know? She was the one for me, we all knew that. I'll never love anyone else the way I love her. I guess I just wanted something special to make her happy." 

Jihyo couldn't hold the tears back anymore. _Fuck._ The last thing she wanted to do right now was make Jeongyeon feel worse, but God, she missed Nayeon. 

"I was thinking of asking Tzuyu to be the officiant." said Jeongyeon quietly, and Jihyo laughed despite herself. "I can imagine how unimpressed she would look." 

Jeongyeon grinned momentarily, a hint of her cheerful, sunny self peeking through all the bitterness and pain. "I wanted Chaeyoung to be my best man."

"Do you think Nayeon would've gone for that?" Jihyo asked, smiling. 

"Probably not. But she would just have to deal with it." 

"We could have the ceremony in the yard. I think if we took the practice dummies out, there would be enough space." 

Jeongyeon laughed softly, and Jihyo put her head against her friend's shoulder. It was a little easier to breathe now. 

"I miss her." Jeongyeon's whisper was just a lost, broken wisp on the wind. Jihyo had to swallow several times before she could reply. "I miss her too. More and more every day." 

Jeongyeon was silent for a moment. "This might sound kind of silly...but do you think it's possible we'll see her again some day? In the....I don't know, the fucking afterlife?" she asked. Jihyo stared up at the moon, the barely twinkling stars dotted across the skyline. 

"I think that I've seen a ton of fucked up shit in the past few years. So many things that should be impossible. Fucking mushroom monsters and bloaters and clickers...so if all of that can exist, I don't see why life would prevent me from seeing my best friend again. In another lifetime, or in the afterlife, or whenever." Jihyo answered. 

Jeongyeon had fallen quiet again. Jihyo sat up gradually, looking worriedly over at her. "I like that idea." said Jeongyeon, almost to herself. "I've been acting pretty self destructive lately, but I don't want to do that anymore. I want to help the kids as much as I can. I want to put that loot to good use. I want to make something of myself, as much as possible, so I can show the others how to be okay. And maybe one day, if I do a good enough job, I'll get to be with Nayeon again."

Jihyo took Jeongyeon's hand tightly again, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride in her. "That sounds like an excellent plan to me." she replied. Jeongyeon glanced at her and smiled. It was a quick little halfhearted smile, but it was there. 

"I think we should get some sleep." Jeongyeon murmured, standing up and tugging Jihyo to her feet. "You're right. Go on in, I'll follow in a minute. I'll lock the door behind me." 

"Okay. See you inside." Jeongyeon told her, and with a last brief smile, she dropped Jihyo's hand and slipped inside the base. Jihyo looked after her for a second, then took a deep breath and looked back up at the sky. 

So maybe she wasn't always put together. That was fine. She wasn't on her own either. Jihyo had made Nayeon a promise- to keep not only Jeongyeon safe, but all the others too, and she intended to keep it no matter what. 

"Hi Nayeon." she murmured to the whistling breeze and sharp, cold stars. "I miss you like crazy. We all do. It's been pretty hard here, since...well, you know. But I'm learning how to adapt. It'll just take time." 

Jihyo paused, clearing her throat. "I hope wherever you are, you're happy and safe. You deserve it after taking care of Jeongyeon and I all those years. Maybe, eventually, I'll get to see you again." She brushed the tears away from her eyelashes and turned to go inside. "I love you, Nayeon." 

Nothing answered back, of course, but Jihyo had the sense that if she listened....she could almost hear Nayeon's piercing laugh carrying on the wind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to the conclusion of my little story. I really enjoyed making this, and I thank every person who's read it, or will read it in the future. I feel a little sad leaving them in such an uncertain state, but I'd like to think they're stronger together than they ever would be apart, and that gives me some hope. (Lol I'm way too into this) 
> 
> If you liked it, hated it, read one sentence or the whole thing, I appreciate all of it.


End file.
